plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunday Edition Zombie
(ignores newspaper; only in international version) (also ignores newspaper) (ignores newspaper, whilst hiding) |first seen = Modern Day - Day 39 |first seen china = Modern Day - Day 10 |flavor text = Sunday Edition Zombie REALLY loves the comics section, which is why his rage is so all-consuming when it is torn to tatters before he's finished reading it. }} Sunday Edition Zombie is a zombie encountered in Modern Day of Plants vs. Zombies 2. He is an upgraded version of Newspaper Zombie with his newspaper having greater toughness. Almanac entry Chinese version Encountered ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Modern Day - Days 39, 40, 43, and 44 Arena: Explode-O-Nut's All-Out Tournament ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Modern Day - Days 10, 11, 12, 14, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 22, 23 Overview The Sunday Edition Zombie absorbs 2290 damage per shot in total. He degrades at 600, 900, 1800 (by that point, the newspaper is destroyed), and 2045 damage per shot (where his arm is lost). He dies at 2290 damage per shot. Strategies This is a very dangerous zombie; he has all of the deadly capabilities of the Newspaper Zombie, but his increased health makes him one of the most deadly and hardest to defeat zombies in Modern Day. Instant kill plants like Grimrose are the best way to get rid of him, especially if there are multiple Sunday Edition Zombies on the field. Shadow-shroom is also effective for getting rid of him. Slowing them with plants such as Sap-fling or Winter Melon or freezing them with Stunion or Iceberg Lettuce can help to mitigate damage caused by him. Hurrikale and Chard Guard are also good as they can knock him back, giving you more time to handle him. If you can, hypnotize them to use their health/rage to your advantage. Related achievement Gallery Screenshot (206).png|Almanac entry Monday.png|First degrade Mondaytoo.png|Second degrade Ragequit.png|Enraged Sunday Edition Zombie without his arm ATLASES_ZOMBIEMODERNNEWSPAPERVETERANGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Sunday Edition Zombie's sprites HDsunday-edition.png|HD Sunday Edition Zombie ShrunkenSundayEdition.png|Shrunken and glowing Sunday Edition Zombie Defeated Sunday Edition Zombie.jpg|Dead Sunday Edition Zombie Poisoned Sunday Edition Zombie 1.jpg|Poisoned Sunday Edition Zombie Poisoned Sunday Edition Zombie 2.jpg|Poisoned enraged Sunday Edition Zombie without his arm Inbox Newspaper.png|Sunday Edition Zombie on the inbox Hesdoingitforthecomics.jpg|Sunday Edition Zombie without his newspaper ate the player's brain SundayEditionLoseshisNewspaper.jpg|Sunday Edition Zombie loses his newspaper PotioneffectedSundayEdition.jpg|Boosted Sunday Edition Zombie PotioneffectedHypnotizedSundayEdition.jpg|Boosted Hypnotized Sunday Edition Zombie Chinese version Screenshot_2018-04-12-23-14-01-642.jpeg|In-game warning Sunday Edition Zombie Almanac China.png|Almanac entry Trivia *The zombie is based on how usually the Sunday newspaper is larger. **In addition, his description refers to the Sunday newspaper comics. It's usually a tradition for the newspaper comics to be larger and allow for more panels on Sundays. **Newspaper Zombie's repeatable quest implies that Newspaper Zombies dislike the comics section; with the statement: "''They already threw out the comics section!" Ironically, this zombie "REALLY loves" it. *There's an Egyptian Treasure Yeti on his newspaper. *When his newspaper is rotated 180 degrees, the newspaper's front cover is really the back cover, and thus, the title is at the end. *On his Almanac icon and when the newspaper is in its second degrade, the word "FOUND!" can be seen written in white text below (above if the newspaper is rotated 180 degrees) the image of the Egyptian Treasure Yeti. On his picture in the mail inbox, he is not holding his regular newspaper, but he is not holding Newspaper Zombie's newspaper either. Instead, he seems to be holding a unique newspaper with a smaller, black-and-white image of the Egyptian Treasure Yeti on it. **However, the "FOUND!" could be found in the game if he was boosted by dark potions or brains thrown by Cardio Zombie. *He is the only veteran zombie to appear in the Chinese version. *Before version 2.2.1, in the Chinese version, his eating speed did not increase when enraged. The same applied to Newspaper Zombie. *His Alamanc entry in the Chinese version has some parodies of three Japanese comics. Those comics are Naruto, One Piece, and Gin Tama. See also *Newspaper Zombie *Newspaper Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day encountered zombies Category:Shield zombies Category:Zombies with "Flighty" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Veteran zombies